


Pet

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Chains, Hurt Noct Week, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW Art, Naked Male Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Touching, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Noctis is sold into slavery. Ardyn contemplates buying him.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> [HurtNoctWeek](https://hurt-noct-week.tumblr.com) Day 6: Noct is captured and sold at a slave auction.
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](https://hurt-noct-week.tumblr.com/post/179485068924/r3zuri-hurt-noct-week-day-6-noct-is-kidnapped).


End file.
